


Help

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Helping, M/M, Omega Verse, Sick Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the kids is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Takahiro and Sayuri are three.

“Help?” Sayuri asked, as she followed Daichi from her brother’s bedroom to the bathroom, “Help, brother?”

Last week, Sayuri had been sick with a cold, and now her twin brother had come down with that same cold. Takahiro was stuck in bed, and had been calling for Suga to come and comfort him, but Suga was also stuck in bed – due to other reasons of course. Suga’s doctor had put him on bedrest, and as much as he wanted to go to his sick son, he couldn’t. Standing for too long was giving Suga false contractions, and he also didn’t want to risk getting sick either.

Daichi was trying his best, he wasn’t as soft and gentle as Suga but he was trying to sooth his son the best that he could.

“Help? Help? Help? Help?” Sayuri wiggled her body, desperate to provide relief for her brother, “Dad? Yes help?”

“Okay,” Daichi knelt down and handed Sayuri a folded up rag, “Do you think you can put this on Takahiro’s forehead while I got make him some soup?”

“Yeah!” Sayuri agreed, she smiled wide as she took the wet rag and dashed off toward her brother’s room.

As Daichi walked through the hall, he peeked into Takahiro’s room and saw Sayuri sitting at his side and attempting to read a book with mostly pictures. The rag on Takahiro’s forehead was lopsided, and covered up his right eye but he didn’t seem to mind. Takahiro’s right hand tightly clasped the fabric of his sister’s dress, and he laughed as he listened to her talking about the pictures in the book.

Daichi smiled as he looked over his kids, Sayuri was trying her best to comfort her brother and he obviously didn’t want her to leave. The sight caused a warmness to fill Daichi’s chest, he was so proud of his daughter who was trying so hard to help her brother feel better. Sayuri looked up from the book, her large brown eyes meeting her father’s who was standing in the doorway, “Dad, go make soup.” she said.

“Okay, but you’ll take good care of your brother while I’m in the kitchen, right?”

“Yup!”


End file.
